Everyday Nightmares
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Sam has a dream he thinks is going to come true. Dean is forced to convince him otherwise. wincest


Title: Everyday nightmares

Ratings: R

Characters/Pairings: Sam/Dean

Warnings: wincest, bad words, fluff, angst

Spoilers: none

Word Count: 1,151

Summery: Sam has a dream he thinks is going to come true. Dean is forced to convince him otherwise.

Some people dream of their own death.

Some people have nightmares of being hunted; having loved ones taken away from them, some even have dreams of themselves killing other people.

And those people consider those dreams to be the worse imaginable.

Sam grants them the fact that those are scary, terrifying dreams. For the average person, it enough to send them into therapy, but for him, it wasn't so terrible; in fact he would consider those dreams to be a relief. A break from the normal.

But his dreams are even more intense, even more horrifying. Even more so considering that his dreams have an unnatural way of coming true.

He's always feared sleeping; growing up as a child it was because he never knew what life would be like when he woke. As a teenager it was because he was never sure his father or brother would be alive in the morning. Then later, his dreams became his greatest enemy. It filled his mind with atrocities he could do nothing to fix. People dying, families being tore apart. They were all in his mind.

But the worse had yet it come. And when it did finally hit it started one night, five years after they'd gotten Dean's soul back. They'd been hunting, running and living just like the same as ever. It was good, not the best but at lest they were together.

When Sam closed his eyes one night, his brother curled to his side, their bodies wrapped together, he never thought that he'd dream of something that horrible.

He wakes up screaming, sweat rolling down his face and chest. He can't think straight at first. He doesn't realize, those first few seconds, that the thing that's keep him pinned to the bed is his brother.

"Take a deep breath," Dean's voice sooths.

Sam gasps for breath, feeling his brother's hands stroke his chest. Sam let's his eyes fall close as the realization of what he'd just seen hit him.

Dean was going to leave him.

"Sam," Dean's voice sounds so far away. Sam turns his head to stare at his brother. "Talk to me, You ok?"

Sam nods, "Fine,"

Dean grips his chin and turns his face to his. "What'd you see?"

Sam swallows, hot tears still streaming down his face. "I can't-" he gasps out.

His older brother frowns in confusion, "Sammy-"

"I can't deal if it's true….if it really happens I'll die. I know I will." Sam manages, he wraps his arms around his brother and buries his face in his neck. "Please, please-"

Dean frowns in confusion but takes the hint and holds his brother as tight as he can. "Sammy, you're safe. I'm not going to let anything hurt you…but ya gotta talk to me. I need to know what you saw?"

Sam shook his head, smearing tears across his brother's naked shoulder. "No…maybe..maybe if I ignore it, it won't happen."

Dean blinks, that's not like his brother. "Doesn't work like that, you know that."

Sam clings tighter, digging his fingers into Dean's back. "This can't come true, Dean. You don't understand…it can't."

The last word is said with such desperation Dean's shock. He pulls away to look his brother square in the eyes. "Sam what did you see?"

Sam swallows, and fists his eyes clear of tears. "I can't live without you. I tried once and I hated every second of it."

"Sam," Dean mutters. "It's ok-I understand."

Sam shakes his head furiously, "It's not ok and you don't understand." Sam pulls his hands from his brother's back and grabs Dean's face. Both hands are sweaty and Sam holds Dean's head so tight he knows he's going to leave bruises. "I'd die if you leave me. Not just because I'd want to but also because I can't. You can't understand, you're not me. But I can't. You're my everything, you always have been. Please…"he begs, his breath hitching as his body gave way to another sob, "Please don't leave me!"

Dean grips Sam's wrist and gently pulls them off his face. "I won't leave you-" but he doesn't get to finish that sentence.

Sam pushes himself forward, presses their mouths together. Sam tastes everything he fears he's losing; warm, sweet, amazing…Dean. He twists his arms around his brother's neck and deepens the kiss.

Dean on the other hand, tastes only desperation, and that more then anything else makes him afraid.

"Tell me what you saw Sam." Dean says as soon as Sam pulls away, he's gentle when he says it but it's still an order. Dean can still taste the salty tears from his brother's face on his lips, he doesn't want to push his baby brother but he has to know.

"I," Sam drops his forehead back on Dean's shoulder and sniffles, "You left me."

It takes a second to register then Dean laughs.

Sam's so shocked that he sits up. "I'm not kidding."

Dean continues to laugh, smiling at his brother, "I know…I know. But it's funny."

"These aren't fucking funny Dean! They happen!" Sam snaps.

Dean chocks on another laugh then swallows and tires for a serious face. "I know, Sammy. But that's not gonna-so take a deep breath or something."

"Since when have my dreams not come true?" Sam points out, annoyed.

Dean pats his brother face, "I love you…but sometimes you're really stupid."

Sam surprises himself by silently cursing his brother. "I can't believe you're just going to brush this off. I saw it happen-you're going to leave me!"

Dean rolls his eyes then falls back into his spot on the mattress; he lets out a deep breath then nods for his brother to lay back as well.

Sam bits his lip but follows the lead. When he's turned on his side and staring right at his brother, Dean speaks again.

"Guess you've spent all your life either having good dreams or those creepy assed visions. So let me explain something to you little brother. Sometimes people have bad dreams that don't come true. They're called nightmares. Their as common as the cold," He added with a patronizing tone, "Sometimes when 'normal' people are scared about something they have dreams about it."

"I'm not a normal person Dean," Sam said angrily.

Dean smirks, "Really? You're just now figuring that out?"

"Dean…." Sam sighed letting go of anger as his body swelled with fear. "You don't understand. I felt it. I felt it stronger then I've ever felt any thing else."

"Really?" Dean lifts himself on his hands and leans close to his brother face. "Stronger then anything?" he gave a light suggestive wink.

Sam rolls his eyes. "I tell you I had a vision of you leaving me and what do you what to do? Crawl under the sheets and get busy. You're the most unbelievable-"

"We don't have to get under the sheets. I'm fine on top."


End file.
